


Aftermath

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Life after Voldemort gets off to a rocky start





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is plotty with a side of fluff. Kate says I need to issue a Floss Advisory. Apologies to [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) \- I can't help it that Ron is so brave and loyal. Warm and heartfelt thanks go out to my beloved Kate for the beta – your suggestions were spot on as usual.  


* * *

It was dusk when Harry Potter opened his eyes in the unfamiliar bedroom. He didn't realize his head was throbbing until he tried to sit up, but he noticed two beady eyes staring at him right away.

"What's going on, Remus?" he asked quickly, wincing as he pressed his hand against the lump on his head. "Where am I and why did you _Stupefy_ me?"

Remus sat on the edge of the bed, eying Harry with concern. "I'm sorry. I meant for you to fall forward so I could catch you, but you fell backward and hit your head on the table. Hold still and I'll heal it for you."

Harry stilled while Remus healed the bump. "You didn't answer my questions," he said, at last.

"I know."

"Well?"

Remus sighed, and Harry knew immediately that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You're in hiding again, Harry. This is a hired flat in Muggle London, but it's hidden using the Fidelius Charm. I am the Secret Keeper, and Kingsley Shacklebolt is the only other person who knows where you are."

Harry scratched his head, thinking. "Remus," he said slowly, "did I just kill Voldemort, or was it a dream? Because I swear I remember cursing the snake and then him."

Remus nodded. "Yes, that is correct, Harry. It was only a few hours ago, which is why it's so fresh in your mind. Ron called Kingsley and me for backup, but you'd already killed him by the time we got there."

"So, er, why am I in hiding? And where's Ron?" Harry was trying his best to control his temper, but it was getting harder the longer Remus avoided his questions.

"It's for your own protection," said Remus. His eyes were darting around the room, and Harry could tell he was nervous. "When Ron firecalled us, Kingsley was at Grimmauld Place reporting a very credible threat that someone other than Voldemort has placed a bounty on your head – a very large one. We didn't want to take any chances, so we decided to hide you here until the Aurors have a chance to investigate further."

"So why did you stun me?"

Remus smiled sadly. "We weren't sure you'd come willingly. Besides, this way, I could bring you here without revealing our whereabouts."

"So you're not even going to tell me where I am? Christ, I just got rid of Voldemort so I wouldn't have to do this anymore! Forget it, Remus. I'm tired of hiding and running away. I'll take my chances with the bounty hunters – I'm not afraid."

"The bounty is a million Galleons," interrupted Remus.

Harry glared at Remus, stunned. "Fuck. Er, I mean, that's a lot of money."

"That's only if you're dead. The word is that it's two million if they capture you and can use you as an example. I assume that means public torture, but we can't be certain and I'd prefer that we not find out."

"Fuck," said Harry again, forgetting to censor his language. "So where are Ron and Hermione? Why can't they stay here with me?"

Remus sighed again. "There are bounties on them as well. Hermione was offered the option to stay, but her father suffered a stroke last night so we had the Grangers 'disappear' to America where he can receive Muggle medical treatment while in hiding. Fortunately, Kingsley's stint in the Prime Minister's Office made it possible to get them out of the country without anyone knowing. Hermione will be living there under an assumed name, and she'll stay until Kingsley sends word that it's safe."

"God, when she left that cryptic note that she had to see her parents, I had no idea it was something so terrible," said Harry. "What about Ron?"

It might have been Harry's imagination, but Remus seemed to pale. "He, um… he was in pretty bad shape when we found him."

Remus’s words triggered Harry’s memory, and he had a sudden flashback of what Ron had been put through. He sprang to his feet. "How bad? Is he dead?" he asked in a panic. Remus shook his head, and Harry continued, "I have to see him. Take me to see him now!"

Remus stood as well, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "He was still able to crack jokes when we got there, but he didn't look too good. Tonks arrived just after we did and took him to St. Mungo's. I was planning to Apparate over there as soon as I knew you were okay."

"I'm not okay," fumed Harry. "If Ron is that badly hurt, then I am anything but okay. I need to see him, Remus."

"Well, you can't. Are you going to be a good boy and stay here while I find out how he's doing?" Remus was glaring at him in his most no-nonsense professorial manner.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" pouted Harry. He kicked the bed in anger and tried very hard not to let Remus see that his foot now hurt like a son of a bitch.

Remus answered gently, "No, not really. Look, I know this is hard for you, especially after your remarkable defeat of Voldemort, but it's not going to do anyone any good if you get yourself captured and the Death Eaters do God knows what to you. I'll find out everything I can about Ron and make certain the security at St. Mungo's is adequate. But I can't go if I think you're going to be gone when I get back."

Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes as the emotions of the day finally began to catch up with him. "You don't understand. Ron and me…" he started, but then he got choked up and couldn't continue. "Just tell him…" He couldn't get that out either. Harry motioned towards the door and mouthed the word "go". Remus gave Harry's back a pat and was gone.

As the crack from Remus's Apparation faded away, Harry whispered to no one, "Just tell him I love him."

~*~*~

 

 

"God, Remus, this is dreadful to read," said Harry, looking up from the _Daily Prophet_. The epitaphs were fairly heartwarming, especially the ones from his former classmates at Hogwarts. "Don't you think you might be going a bit overboard?"

"No, Harry, I don't," said Remus, refilling his mug. "All the news that Kingsley is telling me is bad. Your defeat of Voldemort has left an enormous vacuum among the rank and file Death Eaters – and if we can put them off your trail for a while by pretending you're dead, then I'm all for it."

Harry perused the article again. God, there was a quote from Percy Weasley, of all people, telling everyone how much Harry had meant to the Weasley family. "Fucking hypocrite," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What?" Remus asked.

Harry wasn't in the mood to talk about Percy, of all people. "Nothing. Are you going to see Ron today? I've written him a letter and was hoping you'd deliver it to him." Harry bit his lip, expectantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If one of the Healers sees it, then the word will be out that you aren't dead, and we'll be in real trouble."

Harry handed over the parchment. "No, Remus, this will work. It's charmed so that he can read it, but everyone else will think it's a Martin Miggs cartoon. Learned how to do it the year Umbridge taught Defense and she tried to ban _The Quibbler_."

Remus tried to break through the charm several different ways before conceding that it would be very difficult to do. He agreed to take it. Harry marveled that perhaps he did learn something useful because of Umbridge after all.

~*~*~

 

Ron's body ached everywhere. He'd been tortured with Cruciatus six times and then hit with a hex that must have caused extensive lung damage. Still, his mind was intact even if his body was a wreck, and the Healers thought there was a decent chance of full recovery. He was finally getting some feeling back in his fingers and toes, but unfortunately, it was pain and not pleasure.

Now that he was spending more time awake, Ron was frantic from the lack of news from the outside. He remembered Tonks bringing him to St. Mungo's, and he thought Remus Lupin might have visited, but at the time, Ron hadn't been in any kind of shape to ask questions. The Healers had since told him that people were being kept away – even his parents and, he supposed, Harry – but they wouldn't say why.

Ron didn't look up when he heard the door open – it was too much to hope that it would be anyone other than a Healer bringing another round of potions.

"Hello, Ron. How are you feeling?"

Remus's voice surprised him. Ron jerked his head up to look and he immediately wished he hadn't. "Still in a bit of pain, I guess. But I'm getting better. Well, I should be with all the bloody potions they're giving me."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Remus. "You're looking much better than the last time I was here.

Ron cracked an anxious smile. "Sorry if I was a bit out of it. But I'm not today. Tell me what's going on. Where is Harry?"

Remus sat carefully on the edge of the bed, close enough so that Ron could hear him when he spoke in a very hoarse whisper. "That's why I'm here. I'm afraid that I have to deliver some very bad news. It's going to be very difficult for you to accept. But you have to understand that no matter what you hear or read," he pressed the parchment from Harry into Ron's hands, "it is vital to everyone's safety that you try to believe what I'm going to tell you. Do you understand?"

Though confused, Ron nodded before examining the parchment that clearly revealed Harry's handwriting.

Looking away, Remus said, "Harry is dead."

Ron's jaw dropped in horror and he could only stare blindly at Remus. Harry dead? But this letter…

"They're saying he disappeared right after killing Voldemort, and shortly thereafter, they found what they believe are his remains. He'd been burned beyond recognition."

Ron was utterly speechless. He had a hollow, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Desperately wanting the words to be untrue, he recalled what Remus had said before. Try to believe it… So did that mean it wasn't true? And if it wasn't, why would Remus say something like that?

"No, he can't be dead. Not Harry. Not when he'd made it through so much. Not when…" He looked pleadingly at Remus. "He means everything to me."

Remus merely shook his head. "I know he'd want you to have this Martin Miggs cartoon. It was his favorite." He leaned down close to Ron again. "He assured me that you'd understand it better than anyone," whispered Remus.

Ron studied the parchment. He could see a faded image of a Martin Miggs cartoon, but it looked almost like a watermark beneath the lengthy letter, which was written in Harry's very small, very untidy script.

_Dear Ron ~_

_By now you will have heard that I'm dead. The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. In fact, I might die of loneliness if you don't hurry up and get your arse out of St. Mungo's. Remus is the Secret Keeper to the place where I'm living, so you have to suck up to him so that he'll give you the address. He didn't even tell me, so if I leave, I won't be able to get back here._

_But while you're at St. Mungo's, be really watchful, all right? Apparently, there is a bounty on our heads (2 million Galleons, if you can believe that!) if any of us get captured alive. Remus says they'll torture us. I can't bear the thought of them hurting you any more than they've already done. I'm still having nightmares about what you suffered the other day. I'll never forgive myself for being unable to stop him sooner. So even though it's slightly insane, play along with my death for both our sakes, but make sure to sleep with one eye open, just in case._

Then the letter launched into an explicit narrative of things Harry wished he could do to Ron with his tongue, so Ron set it aside to read later, after Remus left and he had some time alone.

"So Harry's dead," said Ron gravely, but making eye contact with Remus to show that he knew otherwise. "Is there to be a funeral or anything?"

"A memorial service, in the spring I think," answered Remus. "We want you to be healed and Hermione back from her travels before we hold it. Minerva McGonagall has offered Hogwarts to us."

Ron nodded. "And do you happen to know whether my lack of visitors is related to this?"

Remus sat back in the guest chair, looking considerably more relaxed. "I don't want to worry you, but certain information has come to light that makes it advisable that you see as few people as possible. Because of this, your parents and sister have been strongly advised to go on an extended holiday to visit your brother Charlie. Your other brothers have been told only what is necessary, but we didn't feel the need to inform them of your hospital stay. In fact, only Tonks, Kingsley and myself know exactly where to find you. I apologize if that makes your days lonely."

Ron nodded. "Just gives me some added incentive to heal faster. Am I to understand that when I'm healed, you might be willing to tell me a secret?"

Remus's eyebrows rose, but he looked otherwise unfazed. "It's a possibility. But the place I'm thinking of has no access to medical facilities – if you were to go there, you'd have to be fully healed first and it would mean total isolation for an indeterminate amount of time."

"But it has one thing going for it that no other place has," said Ron with a half-smile.

"What's that?"

"The ghost of a dead man."

~*~*~

 

One long day followed another, and pretty soon one week passed and then another. Ron was still at St. Mungo's and Harry was beside himself with worry, boredom and loneliness. Harry continued to write letters to Ron, which Remus would personally deliver, but didn't receive any in return because Ron was unable to write. It became Harry's daily ritual to ask if Ron could join him, and each day he received the reply that it was not yet time. Harry finally had enough.

"I don't understand. You told me yourself that you thought Ron seemed fine – 'Back to his old self' was what you said. Why won't you let him be here with me? I need to see him; I'm going mad from boredom."

"I'll bring you some more books, Harry," said Remus.

Harry thundered, "I don't want books – I want Ron. You say I'm not being held hostage, yet you won't let me leave, and you won't tell me how this so-called investigation is going. How do I know that you aren't just biding your time until you can hand me over and get the bounty on me?"

He knew when he said them that his words cut Remus to the core. He should have taken them back, but he was feeling desperate. He hadn't seen Ron in ages and he knew that if he couldn't touch him and kiss him – _today_ – that he really would go mad.

Remus glared at Harry sadly. "I swear on your father's soul that I am only trying to keep you alive and out of harm's way. No one is sorrier than I that you have to be here against your will, but Harry, I don't see any other way."

"Then get Ron here too. I need him, Remus. I need to know he's safe with me. Why can't you do this?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm waiting for word from Kingsley," he said, his dry throat cracking. "He doesn't like the chance that Ron could have a relapse that requires medical attention while he's in hiding. He's perfectly safe at St. Mungo's until the time is right to move him."

"Since when did Kingsley Shacklebolt declare himself god?" asked Harry crossly.

Grabbing the front of Harry's t-shirt, Remus pulled him close so that their eyes were only inches apart. "For your information, Kingsley Shacklebolt is risking everything – his life and his career – in order to keep you and Ron and Hermione safe. He's one of the best Aurors out there. And the reason is because he does not take unnecessary risks. The average length of an Auror career is six years, with about a sixty-five percent mortality rate. Kingsley's been an Auror for twenty-three years and has seen more terrifying things with his own eyes than you could even read about. You might be a hot shot for killing Voldemort, but Kingsley's been behind the scenes helping you since you were in nappies."

"I'm sorry," Harry said sheepishly. "I'm not meaning to be ungrateful. It's just that Ron—"

"—means everything to you. Yes, you've told me."

Remus stared at Harry for a long while, saying nothing. Finally, he got to his feet and headed towards the door. "It's a full moon tonight, so I'm going to spend the night at my flat with a book and a nice goblet of wolfsbane potion. When I return, we can track down Kingsley and you can plead your case."

"Thank you, Remus. That sounds fair."

Harry stared at the door for a long time after Remus left. He should do what Remus asked and stay safe. He knew Remus was as good as his word, and perhaps they could get Ron in a day or two.

But as he sat there in the quiet flat staring at the door, the mischievous voice in his head that he affectionately referred to as 'Sirius' chimed in to make its feelings known. Harry missed Ron so much that it actually made him cry a few times, and he was hornier than a bitch in heat. Fuck Remus's reasonable plan. Remus would be curled up on the floor by now waiting for the full moon to pass, which would give Harry plenty of time to Apparate into Grimmauld Place, retrieve his Invisibility Cloak and a few other important items, and then sneak into St. Mungo's under the cloak. He could spend a few hours with Ron and make it back before Remus ever woke up. He'd even leave a note behind so that if Remus got home before he did, he wouldn't be too worried.

It was a perfect plan.

~*~*~

 

Harry stood outside the abandoned department store that was home to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, freezing his arse off. He'd failed to consider the fact that he wouldn't be able to sneak inside St. Mungo's by Apparating or flooing, both of which would make a lot of noise. And since it was past visiting hours, his only option was to wait until someone was brought in for treatment through the main entrance and follow behind them as they were let inside. It had been forty-five minutes, and no one had come yet.

He'd been waiting well over an hour when a young woman clutching a small child hurried up to the display window. Harry stood close behind them as she requested permission to enter, and only narrowly avoided drawing her attention when he stepped on her cloak as he followed her in.

He snuck over to the reception desk and looked over the clerk's shoulder at the patient manifest to see if he could find Ron's room. Harry noticed that the patient list was in alphabetical order, and he realized he wouldn't be able to see the last page unless the receptionist stepped away. He was toying with the idea of simply wandering around until he found Ron, when the woman with the baby asked the witch at the desk for assistance in finding the ward she wanted.

Once the receptionist left her chair, Harry rushed to flip the pages of the manifest. There was no "Ron Weasley" listed, and his heart sank. Harry considered this. Of course, they wouldn't have him listed under his real name if he was in danger of being kidnapped. He looked through the list for other Rons: there were three. One was on the creature-induced injuries ward, while another was on the potions mishap floor. The third was… oh, that had to be him. It was a locked ward on the same floor as Neville's parents. Ron _Smith_? He'd have to remember to take the mickey out of Tonks for her creativity on that one.

Harry raced past the night receptionist, narrowly avoiding her, and took the stairs two at a time. When he got to the fourth floor, the doors were locked, but there did not appear to be anyone else around. He took out the charmed door-opening knife that he'd got as a replacement for the one Sirius had given him, and quickly let himself into the ward.

The night Healers were all gathered at a central station, filling trays with potions to give to their patients. Remus had told him that Ron had complained about all the potions he was having to take, so Harry suspected one of them was meant for him. Sure enough, as he crept closer, he could see that one of the trays was labeled "Ron Smith".

It wouldn't do for a Healer to catch him in Ron's room in the middle of the night, so Harry wouldn't be able make his presence known until after Ron was given his potions. He'd just have to be content with watching him sleep for a little while. He quietly passed the Healer station and slipped into Ron's private room.

Even in the dark, Harry knew immediately that 'Ron Smith' was his Ron: the bright red hair was unmistakable. Harry's heart nearly leapt out of his chest with joy at seeing his lover again, peacefully sleeping and looking as beautiful as ever. He fought the urge to rush over and wake him with an exuberant snog.

Harry eased into the chair on the far side of the bed, taking extra care to cover himself entirely with the Invisibility Cloak. As an extra precaution, he pulled out his wand in order to be ready to stun the Healer if he was accidentally discovered. Then he waited.

It seemed to be taking forever for the night Healer to bring the potions. Several times, Harry had to talk himself out of getting up and checking to see if he was coming soon. There was little he could do, anyway, and by staying here, he could at least look at Ron.

In the quiet, Harry began to think about the last time he saw Ron. He shuddered at the horrible memory of being forced to watch Ron being tortured over and over. Ron had gone to find a floo to tell the Order that Harry had found Voldemort, and he had been unfortunate enough to be detected on his way back. Voldemort had toyed with Ron – the same way he'd toyed with Harry over the years – while he'd held Harry at bay with a magical shield charm, leaving him to watch helplessly.

Having several weeks alone with nothing else to think about, Harry had replayed the final defeat of Voldemort in his mind repeatedly. And when he considered it in conjunction with the prophecy ( _"And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not"_ ), Harry was more certain than ever that this power was love. Outrage that Voldemort had killed his parents may have spurred on Harry to continue this battle against Voldemort to the very end, but it was his fierce rage at watching the torture of the one person he loved more than life itself that gave him the power to shatter the shield charm Voldemort had erected.

Though Voldemort had been surprised, he'd cockily raised his wand to block the _Avada Kedavra_ spell that Harry cast, believing it was meant for him. At the last minute, though, Harry had turned his wand to Nagini, the last Horcrux. He then quickly cast another one at Voldemort before he had time to react.

The force of casting two killing spells had knocked him off balance, and he'd been trying to get to Ron when he saw Remus and his world had gone suddenly black.

Footsteps in the hallway pulled Harry out of his reverie. He looked up to see the door open, and a Healer bearing a tray of potions entered the room. Trying to keep his breathing quiet and steady, Harry watched as the Healer set the tray on a table and turned around to lock the door.

It seemed odd to Harry that a Healer would bother to lock a door in the middle of the night – it's not as if they were likely to be interrupted by a visitor. His eyes widened as he saw the Healer reach into his cloak and pull out a stoppered vial. The Healer dumped the contents of a little cup holding one of the potions onto the floor, and refilled it with potion from the vial.

Harry was already very suspicious, and then the Healer woke Ron by shaking his shoulder, rasping, "All right, Weasley, bottoms up."

No. That healer shouldn't know it was Ron Weasley unless there'd been a security breach. Something wasn't right. Without thinking through the ramifications of his actions, Harry nonverbally vanished the potion as Ron drew the cup to his lips and then cast a stunning spell on the Healer. The Healer flopped on the bed on top of Ron's legs, causing Ron to fully awaken.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry quickly lowered his hood. "Shhhh, Ron, it's me," he whispered loudly. By this time, Harry had made it around to the other side of the bed and was lifting the Healer off of Ron and resting him on the floor.

"Harry? But you're supposed to be… Blimey, what did you just do to that Healer?"

"I think he was trying to kill you." Harry stood up again and glanced at the Healer before smiling at Ron. "God, I've missed you so much. Are you surprised to see me?"

He leaned in and gave Ron the kiss that he'd been dreaming of for two weeks. Ron's lips tasted heavenly and they parted anxiously for Harry's tongue as it claimed Ron's mouth. Harry could feel his emotions welling up in his chest – relief that he had his Ron, safe and sound, and dreadful fears of what might have been if he'd followed Remus's request to stay at the flat.

Harry's lips moved to Ron's neck, and as he tasted the skin that had been denied him for so long, Ron whispered his name over and over.

Harry raised his head to stare into Ron's eyes, and Ron said with a smirk, "Harry, you've really got to get over this saving-people thing you have."

"Then you've got to get over having to be saved. I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Ron smiled, and they kissed again hungrily.

"How do you know he was going to kill me? I've seen that bloke nearly every night for two weeks – he had loads of chances before tonight."

Harry reached over to the table and picked up the vial. He sniffed the potion deeply and thought for a moment. "Draught of Living Death, if I'm not mistaken. He was about to give you this."

"Ten points to Gryffindor for your Potions brilliance," snickered Ron. "Of course, you could have just read that label on the bottom."

Harry looked at the label and shot him a fake dirty look. "And he locked the door when he came in here. Does he usually do that?"

"How would I know? I've been asleep most times."

"Well, then, does he call you 'Weasley'?" asked Harry.

Ron's eyes opened wide. "No. Nobody is supposed to know my surname. Blimey. I reckon it's a good thing you chose tonight to surprise me."

Harry knelt down on the floor and patted the Healer's robes looking for something that might identify him. The only thing he found was a flask, which he opened and smelled. Quickly looking for a label and finding none, he handed it to Ron to smell, too. "Here, genius. I bet you can figure out what this is."

Ron took a whiff and crinkled his nose. "Ew, I'd recognize Polyjuice Potion anywhere. So I wonder who this bloke really is."

Harry dragged the man to a corner of the room and cast a spell to bind his arms and legs. "I guess we'll find out when the Polyjuice wears off."

Ron's brows furrowed. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

Harry smiled mischievously. "Come on, Ron. Obviously your brain's been addled. We're finally alone together with a bed and a locked door. Use your imagination."

"What about him?" asked Ron, pointing at the unconscious wizard.

Harry casually flicked his wand and cast another _Stupify_ hex at the man in the corner. "He'll be asleep until they _Enervate_ him."

Their clothes were shed in about five seconds. They stretched out on Ron's bed side-by-side and clung to each other. Harry moaned so loudly when their cocks touched that Ron had to shut him up with a kiss. Ron's breathing was shallow, and he hissed when Harry reached around him and fingered his hole.

"Is this all right?" Harry asked as he was hit by a sudden wave of guilt. He'd just assumed that Ron was as horny as he was, but he didn't want to hurt him. "You're not still injured, are you?"

Ron answered by leaving a love bite on Harry's shoulder. "No, it feels brilliant. But to be honest, I'm not sure how well all my equipment works, if you know what I mean."

Harry slipped a hand between them and circled Ron's cock. It was amazingly hard. "We should test it, then. Just to make sure." He slid down so that his mouth was even with Ron's cock. After a tentative lick or two, Harry took Ron's shaft as far into his mouth as he could manage. His hands roamed everywhere he could reach, from Ron's erect nipples as far down as his knees, relishing the feeling of Ron's smooth skin against his fingertips.

" _SogoodsogoodpleaseHarryfuckmoregodyesnow_!" mumbled Ron before he drew his legs up and spent himself down Harry's throat. He laughed giddily as Harry lapped at his softening cock.

Harry crawled up next to Ron and kissed him so that he could taste himself on Harry's tongue. "Ron, it's okay if you don't want me to, but could I—"

"Yes, oh Merlin, yes. I've missed you so much and your letters have been driving me insane from wanting you so bad."

Harry fished in the pocket of his jeans for the lube he'd taken from Grimmauld Place. "I just wanted to make certain that you were going as mad as I was," he said. He slowly worked a finger inside Ron and curled it to rub his prostate.

"'S'amazing how this doesn't really hurt now that I've got a whole new perspective on pain," said Ron with a wink. "Do another – I need you inside me now."

"I see you're taking over being bossy now that Hermione's gone," said Harry, happily obliging. He prepared Ron as quickly as he could – he'd been told to hurry things along, after all.

Their eyes met as Harry slowly breached Ron, and all joking was pushed aside. "You still okay?" asked Harry with a shaky voice, as he pressed all the way in.

"Yeah, I feel fine," said Ron. "Just be gentle."

"You feel amazing," Harry whispered. He captured Ron's lips in another scorching kiss.

Being gentle was difficult when all Harry wanted to do was pound Ron into the mattress. But that sort of desperate, raw sex would have to wait until Ron was fully recovered. For now, he sort of rocked back and forth, telling Ron exactly what he'd missed about him in between ravenous kisses.

Harry wanted it to last forever – making gentle love to the incredible person entwined with him. But it had been so long, and he wanted – _needed_ – Ron so much, that it was impossible to hold back. He began to pull out further and then angling his hips as he pushed back in, not hard enough to jostle Ron too much, but creating the delightful friction that he was craving.

"That's right, Harry," encouraged Ron, "I can take more. Want you to come."

It only took a few more thrusts for Harry to let go, softly calling Ron's name as he held on for dear life. Ron was holding him close, and that plus his own exertion left Harry feeling breathless and spent. Yet he'd never felt so exhilarated and complete. Deep down Harry had been worried that Ron would blame him for his injuries, but the look of utter contentment on Ron's face said otherwise.

Harry moved so that they could snuggle more comfortably. As he gazed into Ron's eyes, he couldn't stop the words that tumbled from his lips. "I love you so much. I'm never letting you go. You're mine."

Ron smiled back at him. "We've done all the hard work. It'd be nice to get to the 'happily ever after' part."

"I'm gonna make you so happy you won't be able to stand it. I promise."

"You already do, Harry."

Their kissing was interrupted by a rustling noise over in the corner. Harry lit the tip of his wand just in time to see the Healer turn into a young wizard who looked to be about the same age as them.

"Do you recognize him?" asked Harry.

"He looks familiar." Ron thought for a moment. "Didn't he play Quidditch for Slytherin?"

Harry sat up and took a closer look. "Yeah, he did. His name's Harper, I think. He was a Chaser – good one too, if I remember correctly."

"What do you reckon we should do? Call in the real Healer?" Ron started to put on his pyjamas, signaling to Harry that it was time to deal with the reality of their situation.

"I don't think so. We don't want to alert everyone to the fact that you're not really Ron Smith. I think we should send a Patronus to Kingley Shacklebolt. Remus isn't available because of the full moon and it seems to be Kingley's show anyway."

Harry finished dressing and sat down on the bed next to Ron. "I need to come up with a very happy thought to cast this Patronus. You'd better kiss me."

"Always glad to help," said Ron with a smirk.

~*~*~

 

To his astonishment, Harry was not chastised by Kingsley for sneaking out of the flat to see Ron, although he strongly suspected that his having averted Ron's kidnapping probably had something to do with it. Realizing that he couldn’t get back to the flat without being told its location by Remus, Harry was sent back to Grimmauld Place with instructions to stay in his room and make as little noise as possible. (And pretending he didn't exist, he'd thought to himself wryly.)

It had been a wrench to leave Ron again, but as Harry had started to protest, Kingsley had glared at him and said authoritatively, "You've already done enough and now you risk discovery. Ron will be with me until we return to Grimmauld Place. No more arguing." And Harry had stopped arguing because it did sound as if Ron was going to be leaving St. Mungo's, and he didn't want to mess up his chances for getting Ron into permanent hiding with him.

He'd slept a little, but raced downstairs the moment he heard voices. Sure enough, Kingsley and Ron arrived by floo and were making their way to the lounge. Harry watched Ron's face light up when he saw him, and his own heart lightened considerably. With much difficulty, he kept himself from embracing Ron, opting instead to rest a hand comfortably on his shoulder.

"You've been ages. Did everything go all right?"

"Yeah," said Ron, nodding. "Tonks came and took away Harper, and then they had to discharge me from St. Mungo's. After that, we went to Auror headquarters and I waited while they questioned Harper."

Harry was about to ask more questions when Remus Apparated in, definitely looking peaky. "Thank you for your owl, Kingsley," he said. "I came as soon as I could manage it." He threw Harry a disapproving glance, and Harry was reminded of the time 'Professor Lupin' had caught him wandering the halls of Hogwarts with the Marauder's Map. He returned a sheepish, unspoken apology.

"We just arrived ourselves. And I was about to tell Harry what we learned from the intruder." Kingsley motioned the other three into the lounge. Harry and Ron sat very close together on the couch, earning an amused stare from Remus.

Kingsley took a deep breath and said, "Harper offered no resistance to Veritaserum, so we were able to learn quite a bit. He was acting alone, trying to kidnap Ron in exchange for the rumored reward. Nobody was surprised to learn that the bounty was being offered by Lucius Malfoy. We haven't been able to find Malfoy since Voldemort was killed, so Tonks and Dawlish are luring him out of hiding by having Mr. Harper claim to have been successful. Malfoy is clever, but he's also desperate, and he wants to get his hands on Harry, Ron and Hermione to solidify his place of prominence among the other Death Eaters."

Harry looked nervously at Ron, who could only utter helplessly, "Blimey."

"Harry, are you sure you don't have any Seer blood in you?" asked Kingsley. "I've never known anyone with such impeccable timing."

"Don't know," said Harry with a shrug. "But it sure came through for me this morning." He looked at Remus. "Sorry I left."

Remus smiled. "I think under the circumstances, all is forgiven."

"So, then," said Harry, "now that we know it's Lucius Malfoy, can we come out of hiding?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Until he's in our custody, we won't know for certain whether the threat has passed. I'm feeling more optimistic than I was yesterday, however."

"And Ron can come back to the flat with me?" Harry asked eagerly.

"It's best that way, yes. I still need to investigate the security breach at St. Mungo's. That should never have been allowed to happen – with both Harper and you getting into Ron's room."

Remus stood up. "I think it's best that we leave here as soon as possible. But you might as well get some of your things while you're here. Give me five minutes to consult with Kingsley, and then we'll be off."

Harry and Ron didn't need telling twice. They dashed upstairs to pack some things; who knew how long they were going to be there?

~*~*~

 

"There's really not much here, but I think you'll be comfortable, Ron," said Remus as he opened the door to the flat. "I think Harry can attest to the fact that not a lot goes on here, so you might be a bit bored."

"We won't be bored," said Harry. "Er, now that Ron's here, we can play Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap and do all sorts of stuff." He glanced over to Ron who was having trouble wiping the grin off his face.

"Where am I bunking?" Ron asked, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"It's only a one bedroom flat, so I thought you'd go in with Harry," said Remus. He led them down the hall to the bedroom. When he opened the door, Harry and Ron could see that the small bed that Harry'd slept in had been expanded to accommodate both of them.

"Er…" said Harry.

Remus couldn't hide the smug look on his face. "I didn't think you'd mind. I know how much you mean to each other."

Ron stared at him. "You know about us?" He turned his head quickly to Harry. "Did you say something to him?"

Remus shook his head. "No, he didn't, but I really should apologize for invading your privacy." He turned to face Harry. "You see, it really annoyed me that I couldn't break that charm that you put on your letters to Ron, so I had a little chat with Ron's brother, Fred…"

Harry paled. "You read my letters?" he asked, horrified.

"Only one, and only enough to realize that I had no business reading it. I'm sorry. For what it's worth, it sounds as if you're keeping things to yourselves, and I promise not to say anything to anyone."

Harry was mortified and uncharacteristically speechless. It was Ron who broke the awkward silence.

"So, now that you know Harry and I will take good care of each other, you won't need to spend nearly so much time here, right?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "Well, I was mostly here to keep him company. But since you're here, that won't be necessary, and I'll make sure to owl before I show up."

"That would be excellent," said Harry gratefully.

Remus didn't linger, and Harry found himself alone with Ron – totally alone with no unconscious strangers in the room – for the first time in nearly three weeks. He grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

"How about if we get started on that 'happily ever after' you talked about?" asked Harry, pulling Ron close. He kissed Ron greedily, darting his tongue between parted lips and gently sucking on the lower one. He wanted to take Ron's breath away with desire the way Ron did to him without even trying.

"We already have," said Ron. "I'm with you and we're alone. It's perfect."

"Mmm," said Harry, finishing a particularly sensuous kiss. "It's just us, and somewhere out there, somebody else is dealing with the aftermath of Voldemort's defeat. It amazes me how little I care."

"You dead blokes never care about the rest of us," chuckled Ron.

Harry kissed him again. "I know. We're annoying that way. Come here and let me show you what I _do_ care about."

'Happily ever after' definitely exceeded Harry's expectations.


End file.
